project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot: Monstrous Racers Transcript
Act I 'Scene I' *Rivera Kisses his wife as she arrives back from the Store* Hey Love...* Princess Luna: "oh hey Rivera how are you today?" Rivera: Good hows my beautiful Lovely Wife... *Kisses her Lips than sits down on the floor* Princess Luna: "I'm doing ok"*she puts the groceries in the kitchen but then heads to the bedroomnot putting them away* Rivera: *Not surprised* Exausted again? RIVERA: *Walks over and sits on the Sofa in the living room...* Princess Luna: *She doesn't answer and just go into the bedroom and close the door* Rivera: Must be exausted... *Heads out side for a bit, but tries not to be spotted by other Horses.* *He than moves into the Everfree and outta reach of all Ponies and is now able to roam more freely across the region* *Princess Luna enters her room, and locks the door with my magic and lay on the bed after Rivera leave and she just lay there just feeling horrible emotional* *Rivera while on his hike, moves into thick heavy brush,* RIVERA: Where is it it's gotta be out here... *Finds a 350z hidden in the bushes* RIVERA: Ha ha! There you are... I haven't seen this thing in ages... *Pulls it out of the bushes and gets in it* I wonder if it still works *Starts ignition* *the battery makes the belt turn but the engine doesn't start* *Rivera looks at the Gas gas gage.* RIVERA: Of course there's no gas... Shit... *Rivera than Looks around* RIVERA: I might have a spare tank in the trunk. I hope, other wise this thing Ain't goin anywhere... *Gets out and finds the Spare tank in the trunk* RIVERA: Sweet. Good thing I'm the one that creates the gas ha ha ha... XD *Princess Luna continues to lay in bed, there are huge tears filling her eyes.* PRINCESS LUNA: I have to tell him, now, other wise I'm really going to regret it for the rest of my life. *Covers her face in her hooves* Or worst Twilight Sparkle will really hate me forever for breaking his heart... *After fillin up the Gas Tank, Rivera ignites the Car, and drives the 350z Outta of the Ever Free forest towards Mane Canyon* RIVERA: Well now time to create more Gas so this thing could work proproly like It's always done... *The 350z Comes to a screaching halt in the middle of the Everfree Forest, where Rivera begins to start creating Gas from a muxture of Mud, and liquid Magic...* RIVERA: That's 3 Tanks for 3... *Scene switches to Princess Luna who is still in the Bed weeping* PRINCESS LUNA: "As soon as Rivera get's back after what ever he's doing I have tell him, that It's over for our marriage... We never see each other cause of me being a Night Princess, and he almost is always down in Ponyville with either Twilight Sparkle, Applejack or Rainbow Dash, and above all he's a Kauji Monster, I have to do what is right... *Princess Luna sits up on her bed, and begins to try and think of multiple ways of letting Rivera down easily, but with each passing thought it just brought bigger tears to her eyes.* *Rivera arrives in the Canyon and starts to Create more Gasoline tanks, for the 350z he than looks at it* hmmm *than looks at the cave* RIVERA: I wonder If I could get this thing into one of those races in that strange tube track Man non won't stand a chance, if they're go Karts... *Rivera then remembers how he is going to get the 350z there since cars can't drive in or under water due to the fact that it will indeed water lock the engine* RIVERA: Oh right... I forgot everything is Water in the cave, even If I could drive inthrough the cavern It would have to get through the Sea Shell Canyon, Atlantis, and other under water realms in order to get there, unless *Looks up at the cave again* I wonder... *Gets inside Car, than pulls it in reverse and uses a rock like a ramp and the car lands right in the entrance of the Cave in the inside.* *Rivera than gets outta of the 350z, and starts lookin around the rim of the cave, and starts feelin walls* RIVERA: If one hallway could lead to the lake one might be a short cut that could fit the car... *Feels a gap in the wall Hoof goese through* Bingo.. *Rivera than sees Crystals on the ground...* RIVERA: What on earth, *Has them in his Hoofs* *Rivera walks towards the Car with the 2 large Crystals that he claimed from the ground and began to rub em on the side of the car, The body of the 350z soon magically starts to change from a rusty old wreck into a brand new Shiny one, with dark Purple and Light Blue sparkles* RIVERA: Whoa now there's what you call contemporary state *Covers his face Looks at Crystals* These things sure are powerful. *RIVERA Than gets inside the car and parks it in reverse, after placing the 2 crystals where the Tunnel is hidden and now has the front of the car in the direction of the Tunnel* *He than got out where he measured the size of the 350z, and the size of the Hallway, It could fit just fine* RIVERA: Alright she should fit just fine, As long as I keep her steady. let's get movin... *Enters the 350z, and slowly moves the car towards the Tunnel, It goes through the wall and slowly makes it's way through the hallway* Rivera: *Looks around* Wow this is the first time I drove my car inside this cave... If my wife found out she'll kill me, of course she never know that I had this car for almost 3 years to begin with ha ha h ah XD *Rivera eventually came towards the end of the Tunnel, and realized that he had reached the Pyramid.* RIVERA: Hey I'm at the Pyramid *Gets out of the Car* RIVERA: I better make sure this entrance is labeled so I know where to come back to while gettin out... *Rivera starts marking the Tunnel with multiple crystals* *He than heads to the top of the Oceanic Pyramid. RIVERA: No way my car is gonna make it down there, Their has to be another way... *Looks around* *He than moves his head out, and is surprised* RIVERA: I think I found out how to get my car through there... *Races back down to the 350z and *gets inside it.* RIVERA: Okay here goes nothin... *Checks at the Fuel gage It's full, and Rivera places the car in drives and starts slowy moving the vehicle up the water stairs towards the top of the Pyramid* RIVERA: I gotta watch it As soon as I reach the top, I gotta turn too the Right, other wise this thing will end up sinking in the pool above...*350z moves to the right and misses an attempt on gettin the car trapped in the pool at the top* *After movin the car slowly along the rim of the Temple he stops, to look down hoping that one of the tires don't fall off the edge.* RIVERA: Lookin good. *He than managed to make it to the strange Structure than raced Forward entering it Revealing a large Light that spreaded throughout the cave...* *Camera Cuts to another Universe...* *Within moments the Sparkling 350z appeared on the Track Under water Tube track with a thud, from a 2 inch drop.* RIVERA: *Looks around* I'm here I can't believe it, Usaually I'm out swimming up there... *Looks outside the Tubes..* This is Unbelievable *Sits back at drives seat of 350z.* *Rivera soon starts to hear engine noise coming from behind* RIVERA: What the? *Hears engine noise* *the noise gets louder as you start hearing multiple engine noises* RIVERA: Huh *looks and sees a race occurring comin his way, with Crash Bandicoot in the Lead along with Coco Bandicoot in second place, Cortex in 3rd. Th others are still behind* RIVERA: Awesome! *Roars the engine of the 350z and races the car outta of sight as the races pass* *As soon as the last racers passed, Rivera took off after in the 350z* Let's see how those Go-Karts go up against a real Car... *Hits the Gas Peddle and Screeches down the track. 'Scene II' *While speeding down the track, N-Gin who was in Last Place heard the sounds of an Engine much louder than that of his own Go Kart...* N-Gin: What?!! *Rivera passes N-Gin causing him to spin out of control, due to the size and speed of the 350z* N-Gin: Why You!!! *After spinning out of control, N-Gin manages to see the 350z as it dissappears down the tubes* N-Gin: What Kind of Kart is that... *Scratches head* *While catching up with Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile, Tiny crashes into a Crate, revealing a large Vile of Green Potion behind him.* RIVERA: What the? *Tiny Catipults the Potion into the Air, as it aimes directly towards the 350z,*  RIVERA: Oh No you don't! *Steers car around, and Vile Hits N-Gin instead* N-Gin: OWWWW!!!!! *Rivera chuckles as he sees N-Gins Kart bounces up and down non stop.*  *Rivera than remembered that in the game One must break through Crates with ? Marks on em in order to gain a power up, He than Accelrates the car and knocks Tiny Tiger outta of the way and crashes through a Crate, just than a magical screen popped up inside the Car's cabin revealing multiple Power ups moving at fast pace* RIVERA: Whoa Epic... *The Power up soon stops on a Missile* RIVERA: Awesome I LOVE THIS POWER UP!!! *But thinks hard* RIVERA: But how do I? *he steps on the Gas and the Missile launches from the side of the 350z and strikes Dingodile* *Rivera watches in shock as he passed his Bouncing Kart.* RIVERA: So that's how it works... I have to tap the Gas Peddle, But I didn't think this Car could take it. *Rivera than Accelerates the speed of the 350z and continues on Towards Racers Pura, and Polar who are up ahead, They break through the 2 Crates as Rivera's 350z breaks through the 3rd,* *Polar Dumped a TNT Crate in the Middle of the Track, but Rivera dodged the crate and also managed to Evade the Depression Potion dumbed by Pura.* *Rivera's Power up reveals a Bowling Skull Bomb, and he taps the break realesing it out from the trunk, that caught his surprise.* *He than watches as the Bowling Bomb riccochets off the Railing and moves towards Pura and Polar, the bomb misses Polar, but Strikes Pura allowing the 350z to pass Pura in seconds* RIVERA: 1 down 4 to go *Speeds up and starts approaching Polar who is getting extremely nervous.* *Polar Sees Rivera through the Tainted Windshield waving as the front of the 350z strikes the back of the Polar Bears Kart.* *Rivera chuckles a bit from excipment and taps the Back of the Polar Bears Kart once more as the 2 crossed the Starting line revealing the end of Lap 2, and the begining of the Final Lap.* *Rivera than pulled away and passed Polar who watched in Horror as his Kart was to slow to catch up with the High Speeding Nissan 350z* RIVERA: Just 3 more to go... This is gettin Awesome!.. *Rivera than crashes through another Crate revealing a TNT Create. After deploying the TNT Crate, he managed to Pass Entropy* *As Rivera approached the final 3 racers of the Track ahead, Cortex who hears the sound of the 350z's large Engines turns his head to see the speeding Sports Car headin rapidly towards them with Highbeams shining* NEO CORTEX: What on Earth Is that Thing?!! *He watches as the Automobile slows too the Speed of the Go Kart and now along side of the Kart, Cortex is horrified that his head is only 1 quarter passed the window and the size of the Vehicle* RIVERA: I always hated Cortex, Maybe I should Persuade him a little... *Without a hint of Warning the 350z Bashes against Cortex's Kart, causing him to Growl while wavin his Fist at the Driver in the Car* RIVERA: Got ya Slim O!! *The 350z Strikes him again and again a second time causin him to crash against the wall showin him as flat as pacake but still in the race...* *With Crash bandicoot, and Coco Bandicoot the final ones left.* *As the 3 reached the final turn towards the Finish line Coco turned and noticed the Bright Highbeams of the 350z approachin them at high Speed.* COCO: Oh Know! Crash What Is that thing!! *CRASH LOOKS Behind and sees teh Car already close to both Karts It's bumber almost touchin their Exuasts Stacks* *At one point Rivera attempted to Pass Crash, but Crash blocked his passaged to the Left, he than attempted to pass him by the right, but was blocked by Coco* RIVERA: Ah ya wanna fight... *Attempts to swirve around Coco but is blocked by her.* What if your Character and Rivera had to race in CTR in Rivera's 350z.. *Rivera backed the 350z up again and attempted to Move Passed both Bandicoots but a TNT Crate left behind in the earlie hours of the race caused him to Divert towards his original spot.* *Coco And Crash see crates comin up ahead* COCO: Crash you take the Crate on the Left, I got the one on the Right. CRASH: *Nods with a Grin,* *Rivera tries to gain the Crates first, but is beaten to them before he could break one.* RIVERA: Damn IT! COCO: Good Work Crash... CRASH: Ha HA ha... *Dose a Thumps up at her* *A TNT Crate appears behind Coco as a Red Vile Appears behind Crash* Oh crap! Rivera Starts to Pull away from the racers as they unleash their Power Ups. Rivera Misses quickly and almost strikes the TNT making it starts it's Count down before It exploded but he still remained behind the Lead racers.* RIVERA: Nice Try... It will take more than that to win... *Coco Looks behind and notices that the 350z is still on their tail* COCO: Wow who ever is in that thing must be a good Driver. *Rivera attempts to Pass Coco again, hes blocked again.* *The Finishing Line is dead ahead* *CRASH Hits the Throttle, as Coco did the Same Rivera Moved faster and tried once again to Pass em but once again was blocked.* COCO: Almost There CRASH!!! CRASH: *Growls* *All of a sudden a Rock hits Coco's Kart causing her to spin out of control allowing Rivera to finally Pass her, After having to stop Spining she noticed that Crash Bandicoot and Rivera were the last ones left.* *The 350z Sped up close to Crashes Kart, but even as Rivera was about to Pass both crossed the Finish line at the same time.* *The Race was a Tie...* *Rivera Slammed on the Breaks, and skid the 350z into a stop. Excited after* RIVERA: That...Was...Awesome. *He looks at his Gas Tank* RIVERA: And I still have about 3 Quarters of A Tank left... Ha ha ha... XD *All of a sudden, the track starting going White,* RIVERA: Huh?! *Looks around and notices that Crash and Coco have vanished.* RIVERA: What? What's Goin on Here!! *Just than a Light occurs, and Rivera and the 350z are gone...* 'Scene III' *4 Hours later...* *Just than Rivera wakes up in what appears to be some sort of garage and is on a table...* RIVERA: oh what happen, *Looks around, He's in some sort of Kart Garage his car is on a platform with a computer* *RIvera gets off the Table and walks towards his Car on the Platform, the Car is shown to be much Larger than the Platform.* RIVERA: How long was I out... *Looks at the computers* Looks like some one was trying to study my car... VOICE: Aku Aku He's awake... RIVERA: Huh What the? *Turns to see a floating Mask wooden with Rainbow Feathers on his head Float to him.* AKU AKU: You are a very balanced Driver, I suppose this 4 Wheeled Contraption Belongs to you.. *Refering to the Nissan 350z.* RIVERA: That's right... and who are you.. AKU AKU: I'm Aku Aku... A Floating Mask of Good Hearts... I beleive you appeared on a Race Track during the the Roo Tube Circuit? *Rivera starts sweatin a bit from nervousness* RIVERA: Well uh I... AKU AKU: You don't have to say anything I saw everything out there *Floats to look at the Nissan 350z,* Your Speed and power and how u were able to Vanquish some of Cortex's minions on the Track... RIVERA: Ugghhh... AKU AKU: And not only that you also managed to frighten my minons as well, you bombed Pura out of the race for a couple a minutes and scared Polar, they were friends of ours you know. RIVERA: *Hysterical Look* Well look about that... I just kinda... *Laughs Histerically* Got over excited... *Aku Aku turns his attentions away from the Car and floats back down to Rivera's level. Gettin him even more nervous than ever...* AKU AKU: Well All I can say too that Is.... *There's a moment of Silence.* AKU AKU: That I'm Impressed on your Invention... *Aku Aku is shown Smilin...* *Rivera is hopelessly Confused* RIVERA: Huhh?! AKU AKU: We could use your help in the race fate of our Planet... RIVERA: Well ugh...   AKU AKU: You see there’s this alien named Nitus Oxide, RIVERA: Nitrous Oxide. AKU AKU: Yes, he is convinced that he is the fastest racer in the galaxy and is willing to be the future of our world. He wins we will lose our planet and we will all be his slaves, but if we win he will leave us alone. RIVERA: Do you actually trust Oxide character to keep his part of the bargain? AKU AKU: That’s what we fear the most, and which is why we’re askin you to help us, you have the worlds fastest Kart, you could be the key in helping ust stop Nitrus Oxide and save our planet. RIVERA: Hmmm *Ponders than turns to look at the 350z on the platform, he than turns back to Aku Aku* Okay I’ve thought it over…   *Aku Aku just floats there waiting to see what his answer would be.* RIVERA: I’ll do what ever I can to stop em… AKU AKU: A wise decision, we appreciate that you are willing to help us. What is your name new comer.   RIVERA: The Name’s Rivera. AKU AKU: Welcome Rivera, It’s nice to have you hear on Whompa Island, RIVERA: Glad to be here… AKU AKU: *Floats to the entrance of the Garage.* You both can come In now… *Floats back to Rivera* *Coco and Crash walk into the Garage* AKU AKU: Crash, Coco, this is Rivera, *Both wave at him as Rivera waves back* AKU AKU: He will be helping us in the race for our Planet. COCO: Great, we could use all of the help we could get… CRASH: *Nods with a large Grin* AKU AKU: I see you remember Crash and Coco, Rivera, they were the ones that were racin back in Roo’s Tubes, and they were also the ones that brought you and your contraption here. RIVERA: I seee… COCO: U have an amazing Invention It’s something not even my Genius could come up with, how did you create it?   *CRASH is looking very excited, revealing a much bigger Grin than before.* RIVERA: I Didn’t Create it, It’s kind of a long story how I got this thing… *Points to the 350z.* AKU AKU: Glad to see that you 3 are getting along already, I shall come up with a solution in order to test your skills against both Crash and Coco, fare well. *Floats out of the room* *Rivera, Crash and Coco are the only ones left in the Garage.* *Their’s silence for a short time…* *Coco finally speaks up breaking the Silence* COCO: Sooo How did you get this Contraption? RIVERA: Well… *29 Minutes later…* RIVERA: And that’s how it happened. COCO: Wow that’s really something, wha do you say Crash?  *CRASH Is lookin confused, but nods anyway.* AKU AKU: Coco lower the Lift, Rivera get into your vehicle, we are going to test you to see how you could race against Crash. *CRASH Looks excited and races into his garage to get his Kart.* *Coco activates the lift, and the 350z makes it’s way back to the ground.* COCO: *Hands on hips* Okay all is ready and operational. RIVERA: This could be fun… AKU AKU: It shall, but you must watch your opponents’ on the track, if your not careful you’ll be knocked outta of the race, especially by my evil twin Uka Uka, and Dr Cortex. RIVERA: Cortex? Ha! You mean that migit I knocked outta of the way back in Roo’s Tubes?   AKU AKU: Do not underestimate him Rivera, he may have been defeated in multiple failed evil attempts, by Crash, but he has also been so much of a genius that even Crash has had multiple hard times in defeating him.   RIVERA: I see. AKU AKU: You’ll be racing Crash at Dingo Canyon, from their we shall see of your- *Aku Aku is interrupted by Coco just as he was about to finish his sentence.* COCO: Um excuse Aku Aku, but if I may suggest, don’t you think Dingo Canyon is going to be a slight bit dangerous for Rivera?   AKU AKU: I watched him in Roo’s Tubes Coco, he appears to be worthy to handle these types of dangers… COCO: I agree Aku Aku, but I don’t think he should race there, Instead bring him to my Home Race Track, it’s much Safer and smother than the other tracks we’ve done. AKU AKU: *Laughs a bit* Coco, I Appreciate your concerns for our Guests safety, but Coco Park will be to easy for Rivera. We need to make sure he is ready for the dangerous tracks first, before anything else… COCO: Well can we at least let him decide? AKU AKU: Hmmm *Thinks hard* You’re right Coco we shall let him decided, *Both turns to Rivera, who is waiting near his car with the door open and him leaning on it, while listening to the 2.* AKU AKU: Rivera you must choose on which track you would be racing Crash on, do you wish to race at Dingo Canyon, or Coco’s home track of Coco Park… *Camera zooms on Rivera’s face as he thinks hard, than grins knowing which one that he is going to do.* *Screen fades black as camera zooms towards his eyes…* Act II 'Scene I' *Coco Park…* *Camera Cuts to Coco Park, where Crash is shown sleeping on the track, waiting for the race to start…* *Rivera is shown checking the oil of the 350z, before the test race against Crash Bandicoot could commence.* *Coco, is on her lap top, while AKU AKU Floats down towards Rivera.* RIVERA: The oil is still good… Wow I must really make the Gasoline last years or something… AKU AKU: Crash is takin a nap right now, so you can take as much time as you can in order to prepare for your race test, Rivera. RIVERA: Thanks for the tip. AKU AKU: Your welcome, *Floats away* VOICE: Crash is sleeping again now why am I not surpised. *Rivera turns to see Coco, behind him.* RIVERA: He must do it a lot, since you say that your not surprised. COCO: *Shrugs* Yea, he slept when my battery fried for my Lap Top back in 1997, *Giggles* RIVERA: *Amused* Oooh what you do… COCO: Oh Nothin, all I did was just call his name 3 times until he woke, up and told him to make himself useful and bring me a spare battery. *Giggles a bit.* RIVERA: Did he do it, or did he fall a sleep on the way… *Places oil rod back into the compartment of the 350z’s engine.* COCO: No he disappeared, and was used by Cortex, in order to gather large forms of Crystals in order to power a large ray that would suck all life from our world. RIVERA: And I bet he woke up and stopped him right? COCO: Yea he did, well he wouldn’t have if it weren’t for me checking up on him, once and a while, and I’m not going to lie, I was alittle Angry, when he disappeared. RIVERA: Really… How ya know where to find him? COCO: Well, as soon as he disappeared, I was looking all over for him, and their was just no sigh of him, but than I managed to study some of the particles that were used in his disappearance. After that I began to hack one of the Cameras in the Cortex Vortex, and that’s when I found out that Cortex has him, gathering Crystals for him RIVERA: Oh that is bad… COCO: I know… After I found out I managed to finally hack the Camera that was communicating with Crash, in order to warn him about Trusting Cortex, but not before getting an Ear full from me for having me worried sick. RIVERA: Well at least he never got his ray functional, I mean right… COCO: *Shrugs* Yea he never did *Looks at the Engine of the 350z*… RIVERA: Interested in the Car’s engine I could tell… :) COCO: I sure am, well any way I wanted to thank you for choosing my Home Track, *Rubs back of her head* I’m sure you were probrobly hoping for a little more action at Dingo Canyon instead, huh? RIVERA: Well if you want my opinion I chose this track, because, you had a point when it comes to safety precautions… *Coco is surprised, as she continues to listen* RIVERA: *Shuts the engine compartment of the 350z Shut* This car maybe fast, but It’s not Invulnerable, If I’m not careful I could end up dead… *Looks at the Car’s sparking Paint job* Even if it dose have a Dark Blue & Purple Sparkling Paint job... COCO: What are the basics on how you would die when it comes to your car? RIVERA: Well let’s just say if I hit a large boulder in the middle of the road while going as fast as 67 Mph, I could explode into a fire ball, or If I’m hit by any Power up the car could shut down and become DOA. COCO: *Confused* DOA? RIVERA: Means Dead on Arrival… COCO: Oh my *Covers her mouth with both hands* RIVERA: I know. It is mostly cause of that, why I decided to choose your track, So I should be thankin you for this. *Coco is surprised and touched by Rivera’s words, as he starts walkin towards the drivers side of the 350z.* RIVERA: So thanks Coco, Thanks for allowin us racers to survive in order to practice it, I knew for a fact that I would probrobly not make it out of Dingo Canyon alive, if it weren’t for you actually arguing, so thanks again.. COCO: *Blushes* Y-Your welcome. Good luck. *Waves* *Rivera reveals a thumbs up as he gets into the car, starts the Ignition, and races off, in order to get into position.* 'Scene II' *The Coco Park Test Race* *Rivera is shown puling up towards the Starting line in the 350z, where he sees Crash Sleepin* RIVERA: *Smirks and honks the Horn.* CRASH: WHOA!!!!! *Leaps ups spinning and looks around, only to find nothing* *RIVERA Chuckles, as Crash glares…* RIVERA: *Rolls down Passenger Window* Ha ha ha ha That’s rich, you should have seen your face… :P *CRASH Points and looks as if he was about to speak, but Aku Aku Floats down, and disrupts him before he even had the chance.* AKU AKU: Ah Crash glad to see your up from your little nap, I hope it got you rested, because now you must Race Rivera, 3 times around Coco Park, Their will be crates lying around the track, like in all other races Simply hit them in order to gain a power up, that would aide you in getting into the lead. Good luck you 2 *Vanishes into White Smoke* After Aku Aku’s vanishing Crash climbed aboard his Kart excited once again, and started his engines as quick as a flash. *Rivera is shown starting his engine as well, as he is excited as well.* *Both Crash’s Kart and Rivera’s 350z’s engines roar loudly, as the Light changes to yellow* *Both are constantly lookin at the Signal to the start of the race, while Aku Aku, and Coco are watching from the Bleachers.* *The Signal than changes to Green and both Hit the gass, sending both the Go Kart and Car racing at fast speed down the track.* RIVERA: I’m so gonna pass Crash this time, *Pulls back on Gear Shift, and Accelerates the Car,* *CRASH and RIVERA Crash through Crates gaining Power Ups, Crash received a Shield Power Up while Rivera received a Missile Power up.* RIVERA: Missiles, my favorite. *Taps Gas and sends missile towards Crash’s Kart* CRASH: *Grins at the incoming Missile, and taps his own Gas pedal revealing a large green Sphere in which the Missile strikes him, but doesn’t knock him out of control* RIVERA: What! CRASH: *Turns Rivera and chuckles* COME ON!!! *Rivera groans as he steps up the gas pedal again, and both vehicles pass over a hill towards the next turn in the track.* RIVERA: Good I’m about to pass him. *Rivera’s 350z begins to Pass Crash who is looking Humbly Amused at this situation, as the 2 pass the Starting line revealing Lap 2.* *Rivera crashes into a Crate first, while Crash breaks through the second.* *Rivera is shown to have a TNT Crate for a power up, and taps the Gas, as a large TNT Crate is launched from the Engine of the Car, but misses Crash.* RIVERA: Darn It! *CRASH: With a large smirk taps his Gas, Pedal and sends a missile towards the Rivera.* RIVERA: *Looks into Rear View Mirror, than to side Mirror* Ah Nuts!!! *Missile strikes the back of the 350z, revealing a large hole in the back of the car, causing it to spin like a top, where it moved off road and crashed into a pit of Flowers.* CRASH: Ha ha ha ha ah… RIVERA: *Dazed* Whoa that was some ride… *Shakes head and steps on gas Pedal, 350z, races off the Flower bed and back on the Track, as the final lap is about to be passed.* *Rivera & Crash are shown neck and neck, as both Crash into crates, revealing power ups, Crash smirks at Rivera and starts to reduce his speed until he was behind him.* RIVERA: What the hell is he doin… *Looks at his rear view mirror* CRASH: *Laughs as he taps his gas pedal and sends another Missile towards Rivera.* RIVERA: *Taps Gas Pedal and drops TNT Crate blocking the blast* Phew… *Crash laughs with excitement, as he is now approaching Rivera about to pass him.* RIVERA: *Notices him approaching* Oh no you Don’t… *Accelerates the Car even faster, Crash and Rivera are now neck and neck again, with one trying to pass the other, but The race once again ended in a draw, causing both slamming on the breaks and screeching in a halt.* RIVERA: That was sweet, *Looks at Crash giving him a thumps up.* *Cut to Coco and Aku Aku who has just witnessed the tie, once again.* COCO: Wow Aku Aku, it appears that Rivera, and Crash are both evenly matched opponents, they came in once again as a tie. AKU AKU: Yes Coco, this is rather surprising, but this could be used in our strategy against Oxide. COCO: Are you sure? AKU AKU: Very Coco. *Vanishes in white Smoke* COCO: *Thinks hard,* I think I should tell Aku Aku, and Crash, what Rivera told me, before the Race. RIVERA: Oh yea All through it was another Tie, you are one experienced racer CRASH: *Rubs his head messing up his Spiky hair* CRASH: *Groans in a good way as he straightens out his hair* *Aku Aku than appears in front of the 2.* AKU AKU: Well done Rivera, you 2 appear to be evenly matched, which will allow us to triumph in future races against Nitrous Oxide, in the mean time Rivera, you should get some rest for your next testing tomorrow. RIVERA: Sweet who am I racing against this time. *Crash automatically Volunteers by pointing at himself with a grin of excitement..* RIVERA: Of course I’m racing you again… CRASH: *Nods* 'Scene III' *Whompa Island…* *Camera shows the Garage where Rivera woke up, and met the team.* RIVERA: So I’m gonna sleep in the room where I woke up from? COCO: It’s the only place where we could fit your car, the rest of our garages are to small for your Vehicle… CRASH: *Nods* *Rivera enters the Garage and looks around.* RIVERA: But there’s no bed, where am I supposed to sleep, in my car? COCO: Not to worry *Snaps finger* *Crash appears with a large mattress in which he tosses on the ground next to the wall, along with 2 pillows and a blanket.* COCO: Their you go make your self at home, come on Crash let’s go and tune are Karts up for tomorrow night. *Crash runs out following his sisters leaving Rivera alone in the Garage.* RIVERA: In the mean time I better make sure the Car didn’t take any damage from the Missile Strike. *Walks off screen.* *Cut to Crash and Coco walking down the hallway.* COCO: Crash, you really seem to like racing Rivera, to volunteer a second time. *Crash nods happily,* COCO: Well make sure you share your races with me I wanna race him to… *Crash nods in the same fast happy way as he did the first time* COCO: *Giggles* thanks Crash. *Just than Coco remembered something Important, that she promised herself that she was goint to tell both Aku Aku and her older brother.* COCO: Oooh yea CRASH… *Stops in her tracks* CRASH: *Stops as well and looks at Coco* COCO: Before your race with Rivera, he told me something very important that I feel I should tell you and Aku Aku… *Crash’s smile fades into a worried confused look* COCO: Rivera had said to me, that his car maybe fast, but it is not In destructive, and that if he is not careful he could end up killed. CRASH: *Gasps* COCO: Try to take it easy when it comes to the Power Ups, I’m going to talk to Aku Aku about it now, see ya Crash… *Coco Walks off Camera leaving Crash alone.* *Cut to Rivera, who is inspecting the engine of the 350z,* RIVERA: Wow, that missile really Snuckered my Engine, I was lucky that this thing didn’t explode into a fire ball. *A large hole where the Missile had hit the car is shown at the back of the 350z* *Rivera Sighs in sadness.* RIVERA: I don’t know how I am going to be able to help if every race that I’m apart of contains Power ups, that could destroy my car. *Unknown to Rivera is that Crash is hidden behind the entrance to the Garage, listening to everything he is saying* RIVERA: Maybe I should have declined and returned to the Caverns of Aquatics… *Takes a deep breath and continues to work on the cars engine* *Cameras shows Crash thinking heavily than Smiles snapping his fingers before running off screen.* Act III 'Scene I' 'Scene II' 'Scene III'